With the improvement of living standards of people, corresponding medical healthcare service systems have been gradually improved, and meanwhile a health monitoring system with an intelligent operating system emerges as the right moment. Currently, the health monitoring system generally includes an intelligent monitoring system, which can independently process collected human body data information and transmit the processed human body data information to a display terminal for displaying, so that a monitored object can understand his/her health indicators to facilitate subsequent diagnosis and treatment.
However, since both the hardware (structure) and software (operating system) of the intelligent monitoring system are relatively complex, a long start time is needed when each time the system is started, resulting in that the monitored object cannot obtain the health indicators in real time.